


Cinnamon candles

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Implied Wax Play, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian smells like cinnamon candles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon candles

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Velas de canela](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173115) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Imagine person A of your OTP hanging out with their friend and the friend comments that person A smells very nice that day. Person A laughs and says it’s a new deodorant, but on the inside they’re screaming a bit because person B used scented candles for wax-play last night and person A still smells like the wax.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131413115216/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-hanging-out-with)
> 
> Promptember day 8.

When Ellana spotted Dorian, she immediately went in his direction. He was her default drinking partner when she went to the tavern, and she liked that they could talk better there than in the library.

“Hey, Dorian. What are you doing here without Bull?” she asked while sitting down without asking for permission.

“I don’t have to spend _all_ my time with him, for your information,” he replied, a bit too defensive.

Ellana raised an eyebrow. “He’s busy, isn’t he?”

“He went out this morning with the Chargers for some random mission, not that it has anything to do with anything. Shouldn’t the Inquisitor know of these things?”

Ellana shrugged. “There’s a lot going on with the Inquisition, who can keep track of everything? I don’t micromanage.”

Dorian gave her a funny look. “That doesn’t seem very responsible.”

Ellana waved a hand, then she stopped and sniffed the air. “That’s this smell?” She sniffed again, closer to Dorian. “Oh, it’s you. You smell really nice today.”

Dorian blushed violently and looked around, trying to determine if anyone else heard the comment. “It’s just my new perfume.”

“You never wore it before, did you? I don’t remember smelling it.”

It took all of Dorian’s self-control not to run away. “No, I bought it with the new shipments that came yesterday.”

Ellana’s face went contemplative for a moment. “That’s funny, it kinda reminds me of something, but I can’t quite place it.”

Dorian eyed the door, wondering if he could make it out before she continued with this line of thought. “It’s probably nothing. Why don’t we talk about something else?”

She snapped her fingers. “I know! It reminds me of those new cinnamon candles the merchants were selling. Funny, I saw Bull buy a bunch of…” she stopped, looking at Dorian’s intensely red face, and connected the dots. “Alright, this is way more than I wanted to know.”

“It’s not what you are thinking!” Dorian said, despite the fact that it was very much what she was thinking.

She raised her hands like a shield. “Nope, not going there. I don’t care. Drinks, now.”


End file.
